


Moments in a Century

by Aurore214



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A series of oneshots, F/M, I'll add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore214/pseuds/Aurore214
Summary: "But the seven of you have something that nobody else ever had: time. All the time in the world. Time enough to grow indescribably close. Time enough to learn how to care for each other, how to allow yourselves to be cared for. And in the case of Barry and Lup, time enough to fall deeply and truly in love." -Stolen Century Chapter FiveA series of oneshots looking at the moments we never got to see.Chapter Summary in notes. I take requests!





	Moments in a Century

**Author's Note:**

> A quiet moment in their early years. Lup begins to try and warm up to Barry.
> 
> I wrote this very fast so its not perfect but its something. Taako is in the tags but hes only mentioned.

The Starblaster wasn’t the coziest of living spaces. It was just a ship, after all. The harsh fluorescent lighting, the constant, just barely audible hum of magic that ran through the ship, the the cold metal hallways. All of it felt like some kind of dream, not in a good way but not in a bad way either. 

 

It felt like a liminal space. In a way, Lup thought, it kind of was. 

 

Lup sat in a chair in the ships so called “living room,” her legs curled under her. She wasn’t one to complain-- well not much anyway-- but she would have liked a room specifically designed for living to feel a little more _ alive _ . Like the rest of the ship, the color scheme was the same drab sort of neutral colors. The only difference was a large circular rug in the middle of the floor made of various red shades and a few bookcases with some research texts that lined the walls. Not exactly the most interesting reads, but they'd have to do.

 

The book open in her lap was some required text she remembered from the Institute. She and Taako had split the work for both of their classes and this had been required for all Institute members if they wanted to make it into the planar research program’s trials for the mission they were currently on. Taako had taken one look at it and tossed it into her pile of work, taking something he knew she wouldn't want to do in its place. She’d read the whole thing front to back in one night and had their papers on it finished by the following afternoon. She and Taako swapped notes on their piles of work and read and reviewed and discussed and crammed. 

 

The trip was their chance to  _ do _ something. And yeah, expand the ole brand, of course. 

 

It was only the third year they had been on this mission, but everything felt so long ago. When she and Taako had gotten the letters congratulating them on getting making it, the press conference, that final night at the bar and the ensuing fight. It all felt so distant.

 

“Uh...hey.” Lup looked up, the sudden voice pulling her from her thoughts. Barry was standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but at her. 

 

“Oh, hey Barry,” Lup smiled a bit. “What’s up?” 

 

Barry was an interesting case. A total nerd and shy as all hell and if she was being honest with herself, he was kinda cute. 

 

“I just uh mind if I—uh—sit?” He stumbled and stuttered over his words. He seemed to do that when it was just him and Lup talking, no sciency nerdy shit, just talking like friends. Lup smiled kindly at him. 

 

“Sure thing!” She gestured to a chair to her right. Barry muttered a thanks as he crossed the room and took a seat. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, the occasional sound of a page turning the only sound they made. Lup was getting tired of it. She closed her book with a decisive clap and tossed it to a nearby coffee table. 

 

“Whatcha readin’?” She grinned over at Barry, who seemed startled at the sudden sound.

 

“O-oh, uh, it's a journal from the Institute speculating on the planes beyond our own—” 

 

“Sounds _ fascinating _ ,” Lup rolled her eyes and smiled. Barry laughed a bit, the first genuine smile she’d seen from him in a while. “I mean after everything we’ve seen in the last three years?  _ Please _ !” 

 

Barry laughed a bit more and closed the journal. “Yeah, I remember reading it and being so inspired. It’s actually one of the reasons I wanted to join the institute and this mission. I wanted to sort of, I don’t know, compare notes I guess?” 

 

Lup considered this a moment. “Makes sense,” She stood suddenly and pushed her chair closer to Barry’s who stuttered and flushed. 

 

“Uh, Lup what are you—”

 

“I wanna read it too ya nerd,” She smiled and leaned over to open the book. “I don’t think I read this one while Taako and I were studying.” 

 

Barry moved the book closer to her and took one side while she took the other. They sat together reading, Lup occasionally commenting on things they now knew were wrong, like how leaving a plane doesn't work like that, _professor dingus_ and Barry pointing out how the planar system this researcher suggested would be interesting to visit. 

 

Later that night when Lup looks back at this moment she realizes something. 

 

This was the first conversation she really had with Barry that didn’t feel awkward or forced. She counts it as a personal victory and rolls over in her bed with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider letting me know! I also take requests so if there's a scene you'd like to see you can leave it down in the comments!


End file.
